


Wishful Thinking

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mpreg, Season/Series 04, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:00:24
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is my spin on the episode Wishful Thinking. Dean makes a wish in the fountain and gets what he wants but not in the way he thought. WARNING: MPREG, GRAPHIC BIRTH PLEASE REVIEW





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"Wishful Thinking"

 

SCENE 1

 

*Sam and Dean are at the wishing well. Dean takes out a quarter.*

 

SAM

 

Whoa, what do you think you're doing?

 

DEAN

 

Come on, aren't you curious?

 

SAM

 

Not really.

 

DEAN

 

If you could wish for anything, what would it be? Perhaps getting you're old life back?

 

SAM

 

No. I'd want Lilith's head on a platter. Bloody. You?

 

DEAN

 

Can't tell you or else it won't come true.

 

*Dean flicks his coin in the fountain. He waits a few seconds.*

 

SAM

 

Maybe it didn't work.

 

DEAN

 

Whatever, let's get back to work.

 

 

*They clean out the fountain to find an interesting coin that is stuck to the bottom of the fountain. Sam suggests that they split up to cover more ground and to find out more about the coin. Sam is heading back to the motel after confronting of the wishing well's victims. He walks into the motel to the sound of Dean throwing up in the bathroom.*

 

SAM

 

Dean? You okay?

 

 

*He hears another roar of puke leave Dean's body. He then hears Dean flush the toilet and see's him walk out of the bathroom. Sam looks concerned.*

 

 

What happened?

 

DEAN

 

I don't know, but check this out.

 

 

*Dean lifts his shirt to show a slightly larger stomach replacing his abs.*

 

 

What's going on with me? This wasn't there this morning.

 

SAM

 

What did you wish for? At the fountain, what did you wish for?

 

DEAN

 

That's kind of personal.

 

SAM

 

Dean!

 

DEAN

 

Alright!

 

*Dean goes to sit down on the bed facing Sam, but his head was down.*

 

I wished to have a family

 

 

*Sam stares at Dean*

 

 

SAM

 

You never told me you wanted a family.

 

DEAN

 

Yeah well…there's no need to get all mushy about it.

 

SAM

 

How long have you felt this way?

 

DEAN

 

I'm not talking about this.

 

SAM

 

Dean.

 

DEAN

 

I don't know a couple of year now. I guess ever since I thought Ben was mine. But it was just a fantasy. It wasn't real.

 

SAM

 

Well it's about to get very real.

 

DEAN

 

What are you talking about?

 

SAM

 

Everyone who's made a wish in that fountain got their wish but they all backfired. Like the little girl wanting her Teddy Bear to come alive and gets a maniac depressed bear or a kid that can only be invisible when he's naked. And then there's you.

 

DEAN

 

What about me?

 

SAM

 

Dean, you wished to have a family and you getting just that. You're pregnant Dean.

 

DEAN

 

Excuse me?

 

SAM

 

It makes sense.

 

DEAN

 

None of this makes sense. Next thing you'll have me do is take a freaking pregnancy test.

 

 

*Sam gives him a look.*

 

 

I'm not taking a pregnancy test!

 

SAM

 

Alright, alright but we should take you to Bobby.

 

DEAN

 

What's he going to do?

 

SAM

 

He could do a lot more at his house then we can do here.

 

DEAN

 

What about the hunt?

 

SAM

 

I've got it.

 

DEAN

 

By yourself?

 

SAM

 

I can handle it Dean.

 

DEAN

 

Fine, I'll call Bobby.

 

SCENE 2

 

 

*Bobby knocks on the motel door and Sam open the door and Bobby walks in.*

 

 

BOBBY

 

What did you idgits do?

 

SAM

 

Nice to see you too Bobby.

 

 

*Sam closes the door and joins Bobby and Dean. Dean is still sitting on the bed.*

 

 

BOBBY

 

So you're pregnant? Boy don't you know not to make wishes in a wishing well, especially when everyone else's wishes have gone to hell!

 

SAM

 

I get it Bobby! So what do we do?

 

BOBBY

 

Hell if I know. It's not like I've dealt with this before.

 

DEAN

 

Oh great. Well we got a problem because this baby, it's going fast.

 

 

*Bobby and Dean exchange concerned looks.*

 

 

SCENE 3

 

*Dean changes his shirt and puts on Sam's for his is starting to get tight. Dean and Bobby head out to Bobby's house, leaving the Impala with Sam. Bobby and Dean walk into Bobby's house and Dean is holding a bag full of clothes. He turns the corner into the kitchen.*

 

 

DEAN

 

What's for dinner, I'm starving.

 

 

*He then see's Ellen standing in the kitchen. He drops his bag.*

 

 

ELLEN

 

Good to see you Dean.

 

DEAN

 

Ellen? Hey what are you doing here?

 

 

*Dean walks over and gives her a hug.*

 

 

ELLEN

 

Bobby called me, said you could use my help..

 

 

*Bobby walks in. Dean looks at Ellen funny.*

 

 

DEAN

 

What are you talking about?

 

 

*He looks at Bobby*

 

 

What is she talking about?

 

BOBBY

 

Well I don't know nothing about birthing no babies and Ellen is the only hunter I know that does. So I thought she could be useful to us.

 

DEAN

 

Oh come on Bobby.

 

BOBBY

 

Hey! You got any better ideas I'm all ears, but unless you start spitting out a few, this is what we're doing! Like you said, this baby is coming fast and we don't have to much time to argue about this.

 

 

*Dean leans against the table counter as Bobby walks out. Ellen walks over to him.*

 

 

ELLEN

 

Think of me as your midwife

 

 

*She puts her palm on his stomach, rubs it and smiles. Dean puts on a fake smile and then rolls his eyes the minute she walks away. He then looks down at his pregnant bump which has gotten larger since he left the motel. He put his hand on it and sighs. He grabs his bag and heads upstairs.*

 

 

SCENE 3

 

*The next morning Dean looked like he was nine months pregnant. He makes it downstairs and Bobby and Ellen are surprised at his size.*

 

DEAN

 

I swear, if I don't drop this kid in the next five minuets, I'm gonna go going nuts.

 

Well at your size you just might.

 

DEAN

 

Very funny, so what's the plan? Have you've heard from Sam?

 

BOBBY

 

Well the plan is for Sam to remove that coin in that well so that you won't have to have this kid and yeah I heard from him this morning.

 

DEAN

 

What'd he say?

 

BOBBY

 

He said he'd be done in a few hours. How you holding up?

 

DEAN

 

I'm fine.

 

BOBBY

 

You're talking to me Dean. You're pregnant with a child you've always wanted and its about to be ripped out of you. Still say you're fine?

 

DEAN

 

It won't change anything. Bobby I'm a hunter and having a kid or a family just isn't in the cards. We all knew this was too good to be true.

 

SCENE 4

 

*Dean is relaxing on the couch when he feels a sharp pain in his back. He puts his hand on his back trying to ease the pain but it wasn't helping. A few moments later another pain hits his back on he lets out a loud grunt. Bobby and Ellen run in.*

 

BOBBY

 

What's wrong?

 

DEAN

 

I don't know. It's my back.

 

ELLEN

 

Is it a hard pain digging into your back?

 

DEAN

 

Yeah…what does that mean?

 

ELLEN

 

It means you're in labor.

 

DEAN

 

What?! You gotta be kidding me. How the hell is it supposed to come out?

 

ELLEN

 

I guess we'll find out.

 

 

*Dean gets another contraction. He grabs his stomach and grimaces.*

 

 

ELLEN

 

Okay just breathe.

 

 

*She sits next to him and puts his arm around him*

 

 

Bobby, I need you to get me some blankets and water.

 

 

*Bobby does what he's told and heads to the kitchen. Bobby gets out his phone and calls Sam. Sam feels his phone vibrate in the motel room and answers it.*

 

 

SAM

 

What's up Bobby?

 

BOBBY

 

It's you're brother.

 

 

*Sam gets concerned*

 

 

SAM

 

What's wrong with him?

 

BOBBY

 

He's in labor, how close are you to being done

 

SAM

 

Bobby I just finished it! The coin was removed from the fountain and everybody's wishes were reversed.

 

BOBBY

 

Well not everybody's. How much do you know about this coin?

 

SAM

 

Not a whole lot. I know it's Babylonian.

 

BOBBY

 

Well you better find out all you can and fast because if Dean's pregnancy lasted a day we can only imagine how long his labor is gonna be.

 

SAM

 

Alright I get it, thanks.

 

 

*Sam hangs up the phone and gets in the car and races to Wesley's house. Instead of knocking, Sam breaks into the house to find a startled Wes standing in his living room.*

 

 

WESLEY

 

What do you want?

 

SAM

 

You're gonna tell me everything about that damn coin!

 

WESLEY

 

I already did!

 

SAM

 

Why would wishes still be going on?

 

WESLEY

 

I don't know! Unless…

 

SAM

 

Unless what?

 

WESLEY

 

My grandfather told me that some wishes might not reverse if they were made out of true desire, like wanting to start a family or saving a dying loved one.

 

SAM

 

Dammit!

 

 

*Sam runs out of his house and into the Impala.*

 

 

SCENE 5

 

*Dean is still on the couch sweating profusely and in a lot of pain.*

 

DEAN

 

Oh God I feel like it's coming.

 

ELLEN

 

Okay just hold on. I'm going to take off your pants to see what's what.

 

 

*Dean nods and allows Ellen to take off his pants to check on the position of the baby. Ellen eyes widen.*

 

 

DEAN

 

Talk to me Ellen, what's going on?

 

ELLEN

 

You're crowning. On the next contraction I'm going to need you to push.

 

DEAN

 

Wait, where's Sam?

 

 

*Bobby walks in*

 

 

BOBBY

 

He's on his way kiddo.

 

 

*Bobby helps Dean positioned himself so that his back was against the armchair and his legs were bent facing the other side. Bobby then draped his jacket over Dean's legs to give him some sort of privacy. Dean starts to get a contraction.*

 

 

DEAN

 

Son of a bitch!

 

 

*Dean grabs Bobby's hand squeezes it and uses his other hand to squeeze part of the couch.*

 

 

ELLEN

 

Alright Dean, bear down and push.

 

 

*Dean starts to push and a yell breaks out.*

 

 

That's it Dean, good job.

 

 

*He stops and is completely out of breath. At the moment Sam runs in* through the door. Sam yells.

 

 

SAM

 

Dean?!

 

 

*Dean calls out from the living room.*

 

 

DEAN

 

Sam in here!

 

 

*Sam runs next to Dean and kneels by his side in front of his legs. Bobby lets go of Dean's hand and stands next to Dean.*

 

 

Thank God you're here. What happened?

 

SAM

 

It looks like you're going to have this baby.

 

DEAN

 

You think?

 

 

*Sam laughs. Dean starts to feel another contraction come on.*

 

 

Oh God.

 

 

*Dean lifts his back and starts to push. Sam and Bobby put their hands on Deans back to help support it and Sam leaves his other hand out for Dean to squeeze.*

 

 

SAM

 

Come on Dean, you're almost there.

 

 

*Dean pushed two or three more times after that and was physically exhausted. Out of breath*

 

 

DEAN

 

I'm sorry I can't.

 

ELLEN

 

Yes you can. Come on, you're almost done.

 

DEAN

 

You said that 5 minuets ago!

 

ELLEN

 

Two more Dean and that's all.

 

 

*Dean groans as he pulls himself up and continues to push. He pushes one last time and a yell breaks free from him. A baby's cry fills the room.*

 

 

SAM

 

You did it! Oh my God Dean you did it.

 

 

*Bobby hands Ellen sterilized scissors so she can cut the umbilical cord.*

 

 

ELLEN

 

Listen to the pair of lungs on this one.

 

 

*She wraps the baby in a blanket and hands it over to Dean*

 

 

ELLEN

 

Congratulations Dean, you have a son and Sam you have a new nephew.

 

 

*Dean holds his newborn son.*

 

 

DEAN

 

All right, a new Winchester. Not a bad looking dude.

 

SAM

 

Dean, you did good.

 

 

*Sam pats Dean's back.*

 

 

What's his name?

 

DEAN

 

Oh, I don't know. I never really thought of it.

 

BOBBY

 

Well if you had a son, what would you name him and please no rock shout outs.

 

 

*Sam and Dean laugh.*

 

 

DEAN

 

I was thinking about Chris.

 

SAM

 

Nice. It's simple. Chris Winchester. Sounds strong.

 

 

*Dean looks at Chris and Chris grabs Dean's thumb. Deans eyes light up.*

 

 

DEAN

 

I want him to have everything I didn't. I don't want him to know what's really out there.

 

ELLEN

 

So what, you're giving up on hunting?

 

DEAN

 

I'm certainly going to try.

 

ELLEN

 

Good for you. No parent wants their child in this world. Take it from someone who knows.

 

BOBBY

 

I think we'll leave you two alone. Holler if you need us.

 

 

*Everyone leaves but Dean and Chris.*

 

 

DEAN

 

Hold on Sam

 

 

*Sam stops in his tracks*

 

 

Thanks for being supportive and all.

 

SAM

 

No problem bro or is it Dad now?

 

DEAN

 

Bitch

 

SAM

 

Jerk.


End file.
